herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Owens
Sheriff Ray Owens is the main protagonist of the 2013 movie The Last Stand. He carried a Colt 1911 as his main sidearm but also used a short-barreled Remington 1100 semi-automatic shotgun and a Smith & Wesson Model 500. He is portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Biography Owens is a man who has resigned himself to a life of fighting what little crime takes place in sleepy border town Sommerton Junction, Arizona. He left his LAPD post following a bungled operation, and leaving him wracked with failure and defeat after his partner was crippled and his team decimated. The crimes experienced in Sommerton range from the Mayor parking his red Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 in the fire lane and vintage arms collector Lewis Dinkum firing off guns at slabs of meat with the deputies. Gabriel Cortez is a ruthless international drug lord who escaped from Jail to going hometown of Sheriff Ray Owens for revenge and lead his people to fight against Owens. makes a daring escape from FBI custody in Las Vegas, where he has henchmen use a magnet to lift up the van he is being transported in and escape from the roof of a nearby building and using zip-lines to escape to the street, where he has paid several men in orange jumpsuits to confuse the FBI and allow him to escape. Cortez speeds off in a modified Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 that he stole from a car show. He takes FBI Agent Ellen Richards as his hostage as he races southbound toward Mexico at speeds over 200 mph. Agent John Bannister has a blockade set up in Bullhead City, Arizona, but Cortez's men mow down the police officers on site and clear the road for him to continue his getaway. Cortez also uses his extraordinary driving skills to lose a pursuit helicopter and immobilize two SWAT vehicles headed toward Summerton Junction. Before flying to Arizona, Agent Bannister has his team do a financial background check on all agents involved to find out how Cortez managed to escape so easily. Sometime past 4:30 in the morning, Owens dispatches deputies Jerry Bailey and Sarah Torrance to visit the residence of the local farmer Parsons, who has suddenly missed his usual milk delivery at the diner. After discovering that Parsons has been murdered, the deputies follow a trail of tire tracks that lead them to Cortez's henchman Thomas Burrell and his mercenary cutthroats, who are planting a mobile assault bridge across the canyon that marks the U.S./Mexico border. Bailey is fatally shot in the middle of a shootout between the deputies and the thugs before Owens rushes in to bring his officers back to his precinct. Bannister calls to inform them that Cortez is speeding their way and that Summerton is the last chance they have to prevent him from escaping into Mexico. Owens gathers Torrance and senior Deputy Mike "Figgy" Figuerola. He also deputizes jailed local Frank Martinez, a former US Marine of the Iraq War with PTSD who developed a streak of never finishing what he started. Because Bailey was his friend, Martinez insists that he will not falter. Finally, Owens recruits Dinkum to protect their town. Dinkum agrees only if he becomes a deputy and if he keeps the gun Owens had confiscated earlier. At 7:10 a.m., Owens and his deputies have the town's main road barricaded with cars when Burrell and his men arrive, prompting a lengthy firefight where all of Burrell's men are killed and the town's police force is slowly immobilized. After Owens kills Burrell, Cortez's Corvette eventually arrives in town, veering past the barricade as Owens and the deputies shoot at it. Cortez ejects Agent Richards from the car before speeding through a corn field. Suddenly, he encounters the Mayor's Camaro that was commandeered by Owens. A lengthy car chase ensues in the cornfield before both cars collide with a swather. A dazed Cortez continues his escape on foot, but Owens meets him at the bridge. Owens ignores Cortez's bribe offers before both men fight each other. Despite sustaining slashes and stab wounds from Cortez's push dagger, Owens defeats the drug lord and handcuffs him before dragging him back into town using the battered and now roofless Camaro. Agent Bannister arrives to take Cortez back into custody and arrests Agent Richards for taking the drug lord's bribe and aiding in his escape. Cortez has to look at Richards as they are driven away. Deputies Figuerola and Dinkum are taken to the hospital to be treated for their wounds. Martinez turns in the deputy's badge, Bailey's badge, that Owens had given him earlier. Owens tells him to keep it, as he's earned it. As the Mayor sees what is left of his Camaro, Owens warns him about parking in the fire lane before he, Torrance and Martinez walk into the diner. Quotes *(after killing Burrel) "I'm the sheriff." *(to Gabriel Cortez) "You make us immigrants look bad." *(after Cortez says that he fucked up his car) "You fucked up my day off." Trivia * This was Schwarzenegger's first acting role after he finished his term as governor of California. Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Officials Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Outright Category:Leaders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Genius Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable